


s07e15

by AngelJul



Series: Сборник код [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul





	s07e15

Дин просыпается, словно от пощечины. Что-то на подсознательном уровне кричит о тревоге, только вот что, он спросонья не может понять. И неожиданно ощущение пощечины повторяется. А всего-то прозвучало тихое «Дин…»  
Дин подскакивает с кровати и оборачивается, словно в замедленной съемке, потому что на Сэма смотреть отчего-то сейчас страшно. То, что видит Дин, наконец, обернувшись, заставляет его вздрогнуть. Сэм так и сидит на своей кровати, засмотревшись в одну точку остекленевшим взглядом, и с усилием давит на шрам на ладони, оставшийся после осколка стекла.  
Дин приходит в себя и понимает, что происходит, только когда Сэм тихо шепчет, продолжая так же смотреть в одну точку:  
\- Больше не помогает…  
Дин вздрагивает. От осознания происходящего, и собственного бессилия в глазах начинает щипать. Как помочь брату, он не знает, и видеть его мучения не может.  
\- Сделай что-нибудь, Дин… - задыхаясь от паники, шепчет Сэм.  
И Дин делает не думая, основываясь на въевшемся инстинкте защищать младшего брата – наклоняется и целует его. Сначала нежно, но с каждой секундой поцелуй становится жестче. Сэма надо отвлечь и неважно, каким способом. Но как-то помогало слабо. Сэм отвечал, но вяло и, похоже, что не совсем осознанно. Дин от отчаяния сильно, до крови укусил его за губу и чуть ли не заплакал от радости, услышав слегка удивленное «Ой!».  
Сэм сразу же оттолкнул его и, нахмурившись, уставился на свои ботинки.  
\- Ты все еще видишь?.. – Дину даже уточнять не надо было, что или кого, он знал, брат итак все прекрасно понял.  
\- Уже – нет… - пробурчал Сэм, не поднимая взгляда на него.  
\- Ладно, хорошо, - выяснять причины такого поведения Дин сейчас не собирался, Сэму и так похоже досталось от Люцифера. Интересно, и долго он собирался скрывать, что все еще видит его, если бы так не прижало?! Мелкий упрямец!  
После того, как схлынул страх за младшего брата, адреналин от внезапного поцелуя, Дин понял, что натворил. Неудержимо захотелось сбежать в душ, из номера, да куда угодно, лишь бы не показываться Сэму на глаза. Вот ведь идиот… Столько лет скрывать все от Сэма и так нелепо выдать себя. Но оставлять его одного сейчас было еще более идиотским поступком.  
Хотя, может Сэм ничего и не понял в таком-то состоянии. Ага, слепая вера в это и Сэм не догадается, что его поцеловал собственный брат! Он вообще-то в семье был за гения всегда.  
Дин украдкой посмотрел на Сэма и, наконец, сняв надоевшие куртку и ботинки, забрался под одеяло и повернулся к брату спиной. Сэм зашуршал одеждой, видимо, тоже решив раздеться.  
\- Он…он…Дин…- нарушая повисшую тишину, пробормотал Сэм спустя пару минут.  
Дин не выдержал и сел, спустив ноги с кровати:  
\- Сэмми, лучше скажи сразу, - устало и как-то обреченно попросил он, - я понимаю, что тебе сейчас и так тяжело и тут такое от брата..  
\- Нет! – вопль Сэма был нервным и испуганным. – Дело не в этом! Понимаешь, - сбивчиво затараторил он, - пытаясь объяснить что-то.  
\- Так, - Дин поднялся, чтобы силой усадить так и застывшего столбом Сэма на кровать, - успокойся и давай по порядку.  
\- Понимаешь, Дин… - начал, было, Сэм, но запнулся и неуверенно накрыл его руку своей, снова уткнувшись взглядом куда-то в стену, - хотя, сколько времени вижу его, я не знаю, не считал дни. Но…  
\- Сэм!  
\- Хорошо. Если вкратце, то… я сам уже давно хотел это сделать с тобой…  
Если бы Дин не смотрел на Сэма в этот момент, то никогда бы не поверил, что этот парень бесстрашный охотник, потому что его брат зажмурился как ребенок, говоря все это. И только потом, до Дина дошел смысл сказанного.  
\- Постой, но…  
\- Тебя напрягла моя реакция, - горько усмехнулся Сэм, - ты бы не слышал, что говорил Люцифер в этот момент… Он же знал…  
У Дина только от так называемых перспектив сжалось сердце, а его Сэмми все это терпеть приходится. Предательская скупая слеза скатилась по щеке и Дин, не дав ему договорить, сгреб в объятия и прижал к себе:  
\- Прости меня, малыш… - прошептал он, едва касаясь губами виска Сэма.  
\- За что?! – Столько было удивления в этой короткой фразе.  
\- За то, что допустил все это…  
\- Ты ни в чем не виноват… - пробормотал Сэм и слепо потянулся за поцелуем.  
Но Дин не дал ему себя поцеловать и немного отстранился, заглядывая в глаза:  
\- Ты точно его не видишь?  
\- Сейчас нет, ты нашел хороший способ отвлекать меня, - улыбнулся Сэм, как давно не улыбался, показывая ямочки на щеках.


End file.
